Craftian federal election, 2019
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Roy Leonard | Oliver Hen-Ji | Bailey Gravelstone |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Reform | Conservative |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 8 April 2015 | 5 May 2013 | 9 January 2019 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Marylands, JL | Foley, MY | Gunter, AD (lost seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 19 seats, 20.29% | 29 seats, 31.87% | 14 seats, 14.66% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 47 | 23 | 8 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 28 | 6 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,095,845 | 538,037 | 187,920 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 51.55% | 25.31% | 8.84% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 31.26% | 6.56% | 5.82% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%"| |- ! align="left"|Leader | Joseph Langsley | Joe Bergensten | |- ! align="left"|Party | Mojang | Liberal | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 7 March 2018 | 5 March 2017 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | List | Los Santos, BE | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 8 seats, 22.35% | 20 seats, 8.94% | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 7 | 5 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 13 | 3 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 151,781 | 126,697 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.14% | 5.96% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 15.21% | 2.98% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (47):' }| } | }} United (47) Opposition (43): }| } | }} Reform (23) }| } | }} Conservative (8) }| } | }} Mojang (7) }| } | }} Liberal (5) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Oliver Hen-Ji Reform | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Roy Leonard United |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 7 September 2019 to elect the members of the 12th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-right Craftian Reform Party government, led by Prime Minister Oliver Hen-Ji, was defeated by the opposition centre-left National United Party, led by Roy Leonard, in a landslide. The NUP formed a majority government on a swing of 31.26%, the largest positive swing in Craftian election history. Results National results } | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|1,095,845 | align="right"|51.55 | | align="right"| 31.26 | align="right"|32 | align="right"|15 | align="right"|47 | align="right"| 28 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|538,037 | align="right"|25.31 | | align="right"| 6.56 | align="right"|15 | align="right"|8 | align="right"|23 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|187,920 | align="right"|8.84 | | align="right"| 5.82 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|151,781 | align="right"|7.14 | | align="right"| 15.21 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 13 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|126,697 | align="right"|5.96 | | align="right"| 2.98 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 3 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|25,509 | align="right"|1.20 | | align="right"| 0.69 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|2,125,790 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|60 ! align="right"|30 ! align="right"|90 | |} }} }}